


Cuddles and a Dragon

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Series: Year of the Dragon/Comedian RPF Crossover [1]
Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Chinese New Year, Dragons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all Mark wants is just a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Samurottsan  
> \----
> 
> In terms of the Chinese Zodiac, Tim Key really is a Dragon (Mark's a Monkey, if you're wondering).

Sometimes, all Mark wants is just a cuddle.

He snuggles close to Tim, one hand lightly pressing on his chest, his head resting on his shoulder; in return, Tim protects him by wrapping his wings and arms around him. There’s a fuzzy, campfire warmth to Tim’s body that Mark would happily use as a backup if the central heating ever broke down, even if it meant having to breathe in every stuffy breath Tim expelled (the only downside to being able to breathe fire).

Mark drifts off when there’s less than five minutes to midnight, and Tim draws him closer. Mark shakes his head slightly and shuffles, and Tim waits until he’s settled again before he gives him a light kiss on his forehead.

The clock strikes midnight, and Tim whispers, “Happy new year, Mark.”


End file.
